Gifts Expand
by starbook
Summary: Takes place during New Moon: it's kind of a twist on the story. Kind of. What if Edward, Jasper and Alice's gifts suddenly became a lot more powerful and they were able to sense Bella? Better than it sounds! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Gifts Expand**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Note: In this fanfic, Edward can tune out to people if he wants, but he doesn't have much control over it.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Edward's POV:**

I was curled up in a ball in a room with one door and no windows. I knew that I wasn't going to use that door anytime soon. I was in too much pain.

It had been months since I left Bella – no, I couldn't think about her. Thinking about her just made the pain worse. Of course, a new wave washed over me and I wished I could die. Living without Bella wasn't a life. And she was probably living happily with someone else: Mike, or Tyler, or Eric, or that person she mentioned to me when she first told me that she knew about us, Jacob...

I tensed as fresh waves of pain washed over me, and I let the memories have me. Good memories mostly, but unfortunately the main one was the one where I had left her in the forest. I remember the look in her eyes so clearly...I knew that she believed me wholeheartedly. How could she? How could she possibly believe me after all of the times I'd told her I loved her?

And then I was shaking with sobs again, dry, tearless sobs. I hadn't 'cried' in a while because I was too numb. But back then I was still fighting the memories. As I looked back on all of the time that I had spent with Bella, I realized that I couldn't blame _her_ for what had happened. _I_ was the monster. _I _had left _her._ She could never leave me – she had told me that over and over again.

_But she is with someone else now,_ I reminded myself. And the hole in my chest that had been there for some time opened even wider. The pain was excruciating.

_I want to die...Bella definitely doesn't love me after what I did. But I still love her. So much..._

Suddenly, the door burst open. Needless to say, I was shocked. Who had come here and why were they here?

Jasper stood in the doorway, his face grim. He ran over to me and pulled me into a sitting position. "Something's happened. I'm not sure what it is, but it's happened." he said. "Over the last month or so, have you felt your mind-reading ability weaken?"

"No," I said shortly. My voice was ragged from pain. "I haven't read minds much lately, in case you haven't noticed."

Jasper completely ignored my tone. "Well, a while ago, Alice stopped seeing the future as well as she could. And I couldn't control people's emotions anymore. We were all a little scared because we didn't know what was happening; Alice hadn't seen it. And suddenly, yesterday, Alice was able to see the future without any doubts or mistakes. And I can sense people's emotions from across the globe." I looked at him and noticed that he was completely serious. "We were wondering if it was the same for you. Can you try it?"

I shook my head, no. I hadn't focused on my mind for months. I wasn't going to do it more than I could help now. The memories came to me without me being able to do anything, but at least I could control what I heard. Sort of.

"Well then," Jasper could see that I wasn't going to be persuaded. "I'll tell you the other news. I can sense a strong – "

He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. He hissed one word, but it made me tense. "Victoria," he breathed.

And he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jasper's POV:**

I could smell her and feel what she was feeling. Desire to hurt...and kill...doubtless, she'd found out where Edward was. The sense of compassion that she'd felt for James was evident, so maybe she'd come to take revenge. A mate for a mate.

But she was irrational. A terrible thought struck me as I ran. _Has she already taken Bella?_

Bella was like a sister to me; to everyone in the family. With my new gift, I could sense the pain that Edward was feeling, far away as he was from where Alice, Carlisle, Esme and I were living. I knew that Edward's decision was stupid, but I couldn't persuade him to change his mind...

No, don't get distracted. Hunt.

My eyes were coal black; I hadn't hunted in ages. Hunting Victoria would not only satisfy me, but the rest of the family as well. _And Bella, if she's still alive._

I could see her ahead. I recognized her by her flaming hair. Suddenly, she turned and pounced. I hit her in mid air, and we were rolling down a slope. She was trying to get me, but I was faster. I killed her then and there.

After collecting wood as fast as I possibly could, I made a fire and burned her. I knew that I should return to Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to. _He needs to be alone for a while. I'll send him a letter._ Obviously he could read my thoughts, but he seemed unwilling to use that gift at the moment. _Oh well..._

**Sorry that was such a short chapter. I'll have the next one posted as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV:**

After a week spent on the floor in my room since Jasper's visit, I finally stood up. I was going to have to get stronger. I could see how much it hurt Jasper to see me like this. _Would it hurt Bella, too, if she could see me in this state?_

I twitched, and hit the floor again. It took me two more hours before I could stand up. In that time, I remembered everything about her all over again: her face, her hair, the way she blushed when I so much as touched her, her smile, her laugh...

_Okay. Get up now. Now! _

I got up and carefully controlled my mind with every ounce of energy I had, which wasn't much, to not remember anything. I went to the kitchen in my house (absolutely pointless, but it came with the house that was built in the middle of nowhere. I bought this house so I wouldn't be disturbed) and just sat there, on one of the stools.

There was a knock on the door. _Jasper again? What took him so long? _

I opened it to find a chubby male with a brown sack over his shoulder. "There's a letter here for you." he said. "Don't just stand there with your mouth open, lad, it won't do you any good. I suggest myself that you take it inside and read it." He handed me an envelope. I mumbled a thank you and went in. Then my mind took action.

I could hear his thoughts. And yes, Jasper was right. They were a lot more distinct in my mind.

_What is going on here? Victoria shows up and I get a letter and Jasper mysteriously disappears!_

I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. It read:

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come back to your house, but I figured that you'd need some alone time. Have you tried your new gift yet? _**(A/N: That last sentence was crossed out, but Edward could still read it.) **_I hope that you are feeling better. When you do, please try your new gift. Alice and I are eager for the results. _That much I could tell, by the crossed out sentence.

_What I didn't get a chance to tell you when I was visiting was that I sense a disturbing amount of grief coming from the United States. _There was now a part crossed out so thoroughly that I couldn't read it. Jasper was obviously hiding something from me. It looked about two sentences long. _Have you noticed any disturbing changes yet? If you have, or if you do, please tell me and Alice as soon as you can._

_Oh yes, and please come visit – for Carlisle and Esme's sake as well as for ours. Emmett and Rosalie will be coming back from their alone time soon, and I know that they'd all love to see you._

_See you soon (I hope),_

_Jasper_

Now I was really curious. Why had Jasper crossed out those sentences so that I couldn't read them? And what had happened with Victoria? Ordinarily, I would just look into his mind, but a) before, I couldn't and b) my mind really wasn't up to it. However, I decided, the least I could do was visit my family. Except for Jasper, I hadn't seen them in a long time, and I needed to ask my brother a few questions.

I walked out the door and made arrangements to board a plane to Ithaca as fast as I could.

**Please continue to R&R. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alice's POV:**

Finally, the moment we had all been waiting for arrived. Edward appeared in the doorway – looking ragged and disheveled. I couldn't believe what I saw and felt a surge of anger. _You are so stupid, Edward, you should never have left her._ But that was quickly replaced with sympathy for my brother. I ran over and hugged him. He looked momentarily surprised, but hugged me back eventually.

_Come,_ I said to him in my mind. _We have lots to talk about._ Why wasn't he coming? I suddenly realized that it may have been a while since he used his gift. "Come on into the living room," I suggested to him aloud. "We have lots to talk about." _This is going to take some getting used to..._

As soon as he got into the living room, he started questioning us. Well, not us. Just Jasper. I bit back a surge of anger. _He's been through a lot and Jasper actually went to visit him,_ I scolded myself. _Don't take it too hard on him._

"What happened to Victoria?" Edward asked Jasper. His voice was so strained and ragged, like he hadn't used it in a long time.

"I took care of her. She's gone now. And Alice saw a vision..." Jasper halted, wanting me to explain.

I took a deep breath. "I saw a vision of Laurent...he's dead now. I couldn't see how he died, though. That was the frustrating part. Lately, Jasper's and my gifts have become easier to use and more clear, but somehow I couldn't see that part. And half the time – " I stopped. I was going to say "And half the time I tried to see Bella, I couldn't see where she was or who she was with" but I stopped myself. Edward probably wouldn't want to hear about Bella.

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look and turned to Edward, who was looking relieved. "Well, they're both gone now, however they went." he said, trying to reassure him. "And I assume you got my letter?"

Edward nodded. "And I have questions about that too..." but Jasper interrupted him. "Not now, Edward. When the time comes."

"Why not?" Edward was clearly frustrated. I suddenly wondered if he would have come if he didn't have any questions for Jasper. Again, I fought back the anger consuming me. _Why am I acting like this? I don't get mad at Edward unless he does something...oh yeah. Bella. _

Unfortunately, at that moment, Edward seemed to have been finally testing his mind-reading powers. He knew that I thought about Bella. He heard about her. Saw her in my memories.

And crumpled to the floor.

Jasper looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head and he seemed to understand. He stood up and gently lifted Edward off of the floor and carried him up to his room. This took less than three seconds.

When Jasper came back, though, I didn't notice. I was having a vision.

_Bella was alone in her room. She was on her bed, absolutely still and silent. Suddenly, her shoulders started to shake. It was like she was having a seizure. Little sobs escaped her lips and tears started to fall from her face. She eventually got up and got into her truck. _

_I immediately knew where she was driving with my new sight: La Push. And I could smell something awful...but nothing more than that. I could see that she was talking to someone, but I couldn't tell who. And the next thing I knew, she was on a motorcycle. I saw her purposefully jump off of it. And I could hear a voice clearly in her mind. It was Edward's voice._

_"Bella, no!" it cried, and it was as clear as day in Bella's head. But what scared me was that I knew that it wasn't a real voice. Not Edward's real voice. This was the voice of Edward before he left her. The voice that would be in her memory..._

_And then someone was beside her, wrapping bandages around what seemed to be every part of her body, but she was pushing whoever it was off. I still couldn't see who it was._

"Alice?" Jasper's voice brought me out of my vision.

"Jasper..." I started to say. I had to swallow before continuing. "Jasper, Bella...is...putting herself in danger. She can hear Edward's voice when she does that, but it's a voice in her memory. Not his real voice. I think she's hearing his voice as a delusion. It's awful!" I started sobbing tearless sobs. "And my vision was still...unclear. Something isn't right. I _know_ that everyone's gifts are getting stronger – I can feel it – but for some reason I can't see who Bella is with! And why are our gifts getting stronger in the first place? It's horrible not to know..."

"Shh, Alice, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Jasper's voice calmed me, or maybe it was his gift; I couldn't tell.

I took a couple of deep breaths: I didn't need them, but it was almost like I did. "We have to convince Edward to go back to Forks. Bella is in as much pain as he is in."

"That's a lot of pain." Jasper commented.

"I know, but she is. She's willing to put herself in danger just to hear his voice! How could we let this happen? How could we agree?" I was shouting now, I didn't care if Edward heard me or not. Served him right.

"Alice, we don't want Edward to hear you!" Jasper calmed me again.

"You're right. But what were you telling me about that disturbance near Forks? Do you think it's connected with..." I dropped my voice lower. "With Bella?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And I nearly told Edward in the letter. That's probably what he was going to ask me about. But he mustn't know my suspicions yet." Jasper, too, took a deep breath. "I think that all of that depression is coming from Bella."

**Well, hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV:**

_No. No, no, no, no, NO! _

One word kept repeating over and over again in my head. _No, no, no, no..._

Gradually, more words were added; a ghastly chant inside my head.

_No, Bella, no, Bella, no, Bella..._

And then more:

_No, Bella, in, pain, no, Bella, in pain..._

But I knew somehow that this wasn't to do with anything that I'd just heard from downstairs. My newfound gift was telling me the absolute truth. Not only could I read minds, but I could also know when something in someone's mind was true or not.

Ouch. Reading minds. What a terrible time to try my new gift a second time with Alice – when she was thinking about Bella and how "stupid" I was for leaving her. I tried to curl up into a tighter ball, but I was already as small as I could get.

This was insane. When I had heard Alice and Jasper downstairs, I had foolishly allowed a small part of me to believe them. That Bella really did still love me. But then, the logical part of me took action. _If she does still love you, she will be in as much pain as you, and you don't want that, do you? How could you want that for her?_

What got me was that the logical part of me was wearing down and considering the option that she still loved me as a possibility. _Then it must be true. But how could it? I regret what I did with every part of my being now..._

_...so go back._

And at that instant, I knew that it was the right thing to do. My newfound gift was telling me that it was the right thing to do. It wasn't just me that was missing Bella, although I missed her the most. All members of my family, while sensing my agony, were also experiencing a pain of their own. And if Bella was injuring herself to hear a delusion...a delusion that involved me...then I definitely had to go back; for her safety if nothing else.

As I opened my bedroom door, ready to go straight down to my family to tell them of my decision, I bumped straight into Carlisle.

_Hello, Edward, _I heard in his mind. _Nice to see you out of your room. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?_

I nodded once and beckoned him inside my room again.

"I've decided to go back to Bella." Suddenly, I could hear how strained my voice was and knew even more that this was right.

"And what made you decide that, Edward?"

"My gift told me." I paused, wondering if Alice and Jasper had told him of these new powers. He nodded. "And apparently, she's...hurting herself. Because she can hear my voice inside her head when she does. A delusion."

Suddenly, Carlisle sat up straighter. "A delusion? You mean voices in her head?"

"Just my voice."

I could hear his thoughts again. _Jasper told me of this great expanding with gifts. I wonder if Bella is hearing Edward's voice because his new gift is telling her off for putting herself in danger. That's exactly the kind of thing he would do were he still with her. I'm so glad that he's going back to her. We've all missed her._

I tuned out to him. Was this really possible? Could my new gift really be talking to Bella? Without my knowing?

Carlisle seemed to read my question in my expression. "Yes, Edward, I think that _could_ happen. From what Jasper and Alice have told me, I think that your new gift knows what is best for you – and for Bella. So when it sees her putting herself in danger, it tries to stop her." _Of course, that makes her do it even more just to hear his voice. We should go immediately._

I nodded, signaling that I had understood. "How soon can we leave?"

"Tonight, if I hurry and book tickets. But before I do that, Edward, let's test this, to see if it really is your gift. Picture Bella in your mind's eye and see what she might be doing at this moment."

I didn't even have to do that much. All I had to do was picture Bella. And I knew exactly what she was doing. _Oh no! Bella, please! Don't jump off, please!_

And I could hear her thoughts, as clear as anyone else's in my head. They were so sweet and beautiful. My memories didn't do her voice justice. I forced myself to focus on what she was thinking.

_Damn you, Edward delusion! You won't stop me this time! I know that you stopped loving me, breaking my heart, stomping on it and ripping it to shreds in the process. Last time I jumped off this cliff, it was for something to do. But now I can use jumping for other purposes. And as a bonus, I can hear my delusion one last time before I die. Although, this delusion sounds different. As if you were still loved me and were missing me. Can't dwell on that, though, since it isn't true._

_No, Bella! I still – _

But before I could declare my love for Bella as her "delusion," Alice burst in the room, shaking with dry sobs. Jasper came soon after her, followed by Esme.

"She's hearing your _voice,_ Edward! And she's about to jump off a cliff and die! Why did you ever leave her? She's going to _die!_ Don't you _realize_ that? I hope you're satisfied!

She stalked out of the room, howling "My best friend's going to die!"

Carlisle looked at me. "Did you communicate with her?"

"Yes, but she doesn't believe me! And I never got the chance to say that I still loved her!"

Carlisle voice was sharp. "Did she notice anything different about the delusion?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "But I don't know if she will pay any attention to that."

"We'll have to count on that. Esme, get in touch with Emmett and Rosalie and pack your things as fast as you can! We're going back to Forks."

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm actually in the middle of exams right now so the waits might be longer than normal, but I'll be done at the end of this week! Look for Chapter 6 soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV:**

On the plane ride, I tried to get in touch with Bella's mind. Multiple times, in fact. But there was no response. _No, she can't be dead..._ But I didn't know if that was my truth gift talking, or me just trying to reassure myself. _Oh, Bella, please don't die! I can't live without you! I love you, and you need to know that! I'll make it up to you somehow..._

And how? How would I make it up to her if she was already dead?

_Edward, would you please stop? Your emotions are killing me._ Jasper. I'd forgotten all about him. _Oops. _

I tried tuning into everyone else's mind to stop the pain that I was feeling. Wait...that's odd. I can't hear Jasper anymore. Hold on. I can't hear _anyone_ anymore. Sure, I could hear the humans and their non-trivial thoughts. There was only one human whose thought could be trivial. _STOP that..._

But I couldn't hear my siblings' thoughts, or Carlisle's and Esme's. Which led to one conclusion, since the time period where our gifts had become seemingly non-existent had ended.

_They're _blocking_ me!_

But I couldn't dwell on this, since I heard Bella's voice in my head again. _Delayed reaction..._

_Why the hell did Charlie have to come and save me? This time, of all times, when I was about to get what I wanted! _ I noticed that Bella had taken to swearing a lot more frequently now, and I knew this was because she was in depression. But I didn't think about that. All I could think was about how she was alive and how relieved I was. _And now he won't let me see Jake because he thinks that he's part of it. As if! Jake was bringing me back together as much as he could _**(A/N: Don't hate me for any references I make about Jake because I am definitely an Edward and Bella lover!) **_since _he_ left and now I'm not allowed to see him! I _have_ been spending a lot of time with him lately, but that's no excuse! Jake likes me! He wouldn't convince me to do this!_

Whoa. Stop right there. When I spoke, it was through clenched teeth.

"Alice?"

She turned to me from the other side of the aisle. "Yes, Edward?"

"I've figured out, I think, who Bella's been with most of the time."

She looked startled, and it was then that I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know that not being able to see who Bella was with was what was frustrating her. "And who is it?"

"Jacob Black."

"And why, may I ask, am I not able to see that, with my strengthened gift and all?"

"I don't know, but that's also the interesting part. I'm blocked too, some of the time. Like just now, before I read her thoughts, I tried to read them but couldn't. She was just with Jacob." _For the final time._

_I think that I've figured it out. _To my surprise, it was Rosalie that "spoke" this last phrase. _And you're not going to like it, Edward._

"Then don't tell me." I was in too much agony as it was, and I knew that Rose was just trying to make it worse.

_No, I think that you need to know this. _Was it just me, or did Rosalie sound smug? This couldn't be good. _Your dear Bella has been spending quite a bit of time with our greatest enemy._

**And what will Edward's reaction to this be, not to mention the rest of the family's? Sorry, cliffy, I know. It will get better, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward's POV:**

_Edward? Edward! You've _got_ to come out of your ball! You can't continue on like this! _

When I opened my eyes and uncurled myself, Esme put me down. "We're almost there, Edward. Hang in there. You'll see Bella soon."

_Bella!_ "She...has been...spending time...with _werewolves_ because I left her?! Jacob Black is a _werewolf?_" My new gift was telling me nothing. That explained a few things.

"That's why my visions have been failing in that respect," Alice mused. "And why you don't know if he's a werewolf or not...but really you do. We all do."

"Yes..." I muttered, distracted. "Wait...she was _mad_ that Charlie saved her! And she was mad that he banned her from Jacob...she said that he liked her. What if she loves him? What if she _has_ gotten over me?"

_Edward!_

"Sorry, Jasper."

"Try your new gift. It will tell you how she is feeling."

**And now, finally: Bella's POV!**

I reflected back to the Edward delusion that I had had before attempting to jump off the cliff with great reluctance. One the one hand, I loved the Edward delusions almost as much as I love Edward himself. On the other hand, I definitely _had_ noticed something different about this delusion. This had been fine, considering I did not intend to have much time to think about it. But when Charlie saved me, and consequently sent me to Jacksonville to "think about my actions" (and to not ever, _ever_ attempt it again), I had plenty of time to think about it. And this scared me, because if I was being honest with myself, this opened up to my mind the possibility that Edward really hadn't gotten over me. And to think that would be really, really idiotic; especially now.

So, as I thought about that day and what had happened, I tried to block my mind from thinking such thoughts. But, of course, it didn't work.

My other delusions had been of the Edward that I had known before he left me – as he was before he left me. As if he still cared about me. This was also as if he still cared about me, but in a different sense. This was...more recent. Like he was telling me not to jump off _as I prepared to jump off._ As if he was using his gift to connect to me.

It was at this point that I tried really hard not to think about what had just happened – not with Edward, but with me.

I had been walking along the sunny streets of Jacksonville, feeling in a really controversial mood to the weather. I singled out one man in particular, whistling a happy tune, and thought _I wish that he could just disappear. No one has a right to be that happy. _And I had thought about him disappearing.

What I didn't expect was that he actually did.

First he was there, and then he was...just...gone. Like he had never existed. And I hastily thought about him reappearing; and he had. Just like that. Nobody even noticed. And then I knew – I didn't know how I knew, but I knew – that I had a gift. Like Alice's. Like Jasper's. Like...

_No! Don't think about him! Just don't!_

It was so bizarre, though. Only vampires were supposed to have gifts like that. _Maybe because I had been hanging around vampires and, _dare I think it, _fallen in love with one? Was still in love with one?_

And again, I somehow forced myself _not_ to dwell on that train of thought.

_I miss Forks. I want to go back._

**Edward's POV:**

_Maybe because I had been hanging around vampires and, dare I think it, fallen in love with one? Was still in love with one?_

That was all I needed to hear, and those few sentences in her mind, thought by such a beautiful voice, brought a surge of joy through me. _She's still alive _and_ she still loves me. The question is, will she still accept me?_

I tuned into Alice's mind; just out of curiosity. An emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. Actually, I hadn't felt any emotions but unimaginable sorrow in such a long time...

_A flicker of missing? Wanting to go back? Coming from the same place? What on earth, Jasper? Oh no, Edward can probably hear my thoughts. _From there, everything went blank.

Coming from the same place as what? I was thoroughly confused.

_Um, Edward? I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me the way I brought the news about Bella hanging out with werewolves to you. In fact, I don't know what came over me the whole time I've known Bella; and I hope to make it up to her when I see her again. I just wanted to say this, though: I don't think Bella's in Forks. Alice is keeping you out, but I just think that you should know._

I caught Rosalie's eye and nodded. Then I turned to everyone.

"We're still going to Forks, because that way we can find out where Bella went." My voice had a hysterical edge to it, and that was saying something considering I'm a vampire and a monster. I thought that I had been calming down, but apparently not. "After that, we need fast cars."

**So there is Chappie 7! I'm thinking that the complete gifts expanding thing will be explained at the end of the story, but little bits and pieces will be given along the way. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward's POV:**

I leaped up to Bella's bedroom window, just like I used to at nighttime before I left her. From there, I could hear Charlie in his room snoring. I quickly scanned the room.

My eyes first went to those floorboards that I had pulled up such a long time ago. I couldn't resist pulling them up just one more time to see if she had found her things. My non-beating heart seemed to drop low in my chest as I realized that they were in the exact same position that I had left them in. _Would things be different if Bella had found them? Would she be here right now, waiting to welcome me back?_

If. I hated that word, if. It reminded me of the countless times that Bella was in danger when I was with her, and when we were talking about that "hypothetical" case back in La Bella Italia. La _Bella_ Italia. I started to crouch down...

_ No. I have work to do. I have to be strong. I made this decision in the first place, and whether I regret it or not, I have to keep Bella safe._

The room looked like it had been vacant for about a week, as far as I could tell. _Four days,_ my new gift told me. Most of Bella's things were still here, but most of her clothes were gone. _Good. So I don't think that she's gone permanently. Obviously, Victoria and Laurent didn't get her. So where is she? _

Then I saw them. Those tickets to Jacksonville that Carlisle and Esme had bought for us. _Jacksonville._ _Could she be in Jacksonville?_

_Yes,_ my gift told me. _Yes, she could._

"Are you sure that that's where she is, Edward?"

I was seated in the living room with my family. Our whole family only took up four chairs. Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. It only drew more attention to Bella's absence.

"Yes, Carlisle," I said for what I hoped to be the final time. I just wanted to get to Bella as soon as possible. "That's where she is. My gift told me."

"I understand how you feel, Edward. We all want to see Bella too. But we have to be careful. How much faith do you have in this new gift of yours?"

I was about to speak, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Whatever is causing this gift expansion, I for one trust it. It has already helped us countless times. It has helped Edward to read Bella's mind and use his gift to attempt to talk to her. It has helped him to figure out what is true and what is not." He said this last part with a meaningful look at Carlisle. "It has helped me to tell what state of grief Bella really is in. And it has helped Alice to get Edward to understand that this was the wrong choice. I don't think that to doubt this force would be the best decision right now. My suggestion is that we just go to Jacksonville. The recent feelings on my radar were similar in essence to Bella's feelings of grief in Forks, and they are still prominent in Jacksonville. We should go there right now, actually. I think that our whole family is about to snap, if it hasn't already." The meaningful look was directed at me, this time.

That was about one of the longest speeches I'd ever heard Jasper make, and it was clear that this was the case with Carlisle as well, according to his expression and his next words. "Let's go, then."

After Alice and Rosalie stole a yellow 911 Turbo, we all piled in and sped off to Jacksonville. The whole way there, I was thinking back to those two words that I'd written on my note to her: _Be safe. _I really, really hoped that she would be. **(A/N: If you know what fonts Stephenie Meyer used for Edward and Bella's writing, please tell me! I'm dying to know!)**

**Bella's POV:**

_What on earth was I doing?_

Every day, now, while I was on the streets, walking and passing so many strangers that I didn't know, I was on the lookout for Edward. Every time I turned a corner, I half expected to find him there, waiting for me.

_He doesn't love you! He never loved you! He was just playing along because he felt bad for you and your many faults! Eventually he saw how horrible you were in comparison to him and left! Stop acting as if he's ever going to show up again! Just because that one little delusion was different..._

And my vision became suddenly blurry.

I quickly ran back home, praying that no one would see me crying. Of course, I tripped about ten times before finally opening the door and stumbling inside.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look so upset!" Renee was instantly on my case. She was doing what Charlie had told her to do: making sure I never got depressed enough to attempt suicide again.

_No offense, Mom, but you're not doing a very good job of it. I love you, but you really don't understand me at all right now._

"I just need some alone time." I tried to go upstairs to my room, but a hand instantly fell on my shoulder.

"Baby, I need you to stay here with me until you feel better." Renee's voice was firm now.

"Mom, I'm never going to feel better. Even you should know that."

"I thought that you said it was just a crush!"

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes at this statement. _That was back when Edward had loved me...in the hospital...he should have just let me die at James's hands instead of making me live like this. I still love you, Edward, and it will never be just a crush, but you will never hear this and even if you did, you wouldn't care, so why am I even thinking it?_

_I will always love you, Bella._

I froze. Again, not the normal Edward delusion that only came when I was about to do something stupid and dangerous and sounded like _he_ had sounded before he left. I hadn't done anything dangerous except fall on the streets of Jacksonville. And this voice sounded extremely pained, not angry. I turned away from Renee and went to the corner of the room, leaving her staring after me. I sank down into a chair.

_No. You never did and you never will. How could you? You said yourself that you didn't want me with you. Haven't you caused me enough pain already? The delusions didn't hurt before and now they do just because they sound different and they're trying to cause me pain by convincing me to believe the lie. If I give in to this, I'll die again._

_Bella, that's because this isn't a delusion. I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. Don't you remember anything I told you before? I think about you every day and I wish that I had never left. I never meant to put you in this kind of pain. Please forgive me. I know that you think that I don't love you now, but please, please believe me when I say that I do and I always will. I...I mean, I...never mind. Just please believe me and please, please be safe._

_My imagination must be used up. You're hiding things from me, just like you would if you were really here. If you really did love me then you would come back._

_Oh, Bella...I –_

At this point, I purposefully thought of my life before I came to Forks. The time period before I met Edward. Anything, _anything,_ to shut out his voice. Because even though I desperately wanted to hear it, I found myself believing what he was saying. And that was just not acceptable.

**Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far! If you guys didn't notice, I used some quotes from New Moon. I will update soon! By the way, Bella can't really block Edward out but it does work for a really short time if she concentrates on when she never knew him. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV:**

I had almost told her that I was on my way to her. Almost. It was so close. My conscious self was not capable of not telling her so. I love her so much. It was agony to not tell her and to have her think that I didn't love her. If I didn't have my new gift, I definitely would have told her.

But my new gift stopped me.

Something told me not to tell her. I'm not sure how or why, it just happened. And that's what I was trying to convince Rosalie and Alice at this moment.

"Why?! _Why_ didn't you tell her? She would have understood that you still love her!" Rosalie was furious.

"Did your gift tell you not to tell her, Edward?" Alice asked, sounding exasperated.

"Yes, and I don't like it." I said through clenched teeth. "But there must be a reason why."

"That's what I'm thinking. Come on, Rose. We've wasted five minutes arguing when we could look for Bella."

"And _how,_ may I ask, are we going to do that? Jacksonville is very sunny, in case you haven't noticed. That's why we're waiting in the dark, tinted space of this car right now. That's why we, ahem, _got_ this car tinted in the first place! That's why we're in a dark alley right now with shaded buildings all around us! How is Edward, not to mention all of our family, going to just walk out in bright sunlight and act like nothing's wrong? The Volturi would have us for exposing ourselves, even if we aren't in their city."

I realized, with a sinking feeling, that Rosalie was right. Alice looked at me desperately, but determinedly.

"Edward, we'll follow you as far as we can," she said, and I could tell by her voice that she had just had a vision and wasn't telling me the outcome. "We won't be able to follow you all the way, though. Something will come up. You have to make a decision. You _have_ to find Bella. All of these days will be the same for at least three months."

I could tell that that wasn't the vision that she was hiding from me. I recoiled at the thought of not seeing Bella for three more months. "Of course I'll go to her. What kind of creature do you think I am?" I grimaced at the irony.

Alice touched my shoulder gently and smiled. "I may not be able to read minds, but I can read expressions," she said quietly. "Bella, I can assure you, will _not_ think you a monster."

She looked at each of my family members in turn, holding their gazes. They were ready. And I realized that they were risking their lives for me. For me and for Bella.

"Thank you," I said simply. And we opened the doors.

**Bella's POV:**

In Jacksonville, there was a supposable curse. If you stood in a certain spot at noon, with the sun high above your head, **(A/N: Note the New Moon similarities!) **you would...well...die. Nobody would help you because that was the way of the curse. Everyone in Jacksonville believed that it was a silly superstition, but nobody stepped in that spot anyways. That's what an old woman in the street told me. And I clung onto that hope. The hope that, since vampires and werewolves existed, these legends could as well.

Because I wanted to die.

Maybe I would have been okay if I hadn't had these new delusions. I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't have been driven into this deep depression again. Charlie had instructed Renee to keep me safe, and she made good on that promise. But she still trusted me enough to go outside on my own. I had come to realize that that was my only chance. I couldn't believe these new delusions. I had to end it all before it got too bad.

I don't know why I chose this particular form of dying. Maybe because I wanted to die in a crowded, sunny place. Maybe because I still believed that these new delusions were real – sort of. Maybe because I didn't want Edward to come and save me from guilt, only to have it end all over again.

Or, maybe because in the back of my mind I didn't want to die and I chose a form of dying that hadn't yet been proven effective. Whatever the reason, this was it. The end of my life.

_I'm sorry Charlie, and Renee, and Phil, and Jacob...you helped me along this. And I'm sorry for any of the Cullens who still care about me somewhat. And...Edward. I still love you, even on my deathbed, so to speak. For what reason I can't imagine, but I'm sorry for you too. _

**Edward's POV: **

We were in the shadows, my family and I. Our eyes, which ranged from topaz to brown-black, were all locked on one figure.

She was beautiful. Even from behind her, I could still see that much. She was thinner, and gaunt, and looked like she hadn't eaten or slept properly in a long time. She walked, however, like she had a purpose. My Bella. Well, maybe my Bella. If she forgave me. She walked like she used to walk when she was determined, but my gift sensed that a part of her was a little uncertain. I tried reading her mind. She was thinking clearly of her life in Phoenix.

I had to smile, a small, sad smile. _So she does believe that her "delusions" were really me, if only a little. She doesn't want me to interfere. _

Suddenly, Alice gasped and looked at me. She started speaking to me in a low, fast voice.

"Edward, she's in danger. She's trying to kill herself. There's a legend in Jacksonville that if you stand on a certain spot – see, right there on that tile – you will die, and no one will be able to help you. That legend...it's true. She knows that. You have to stop her. I'm sorry...you know I love her too, but I can't make myself walk into the sun. And Jasper told me that he senses that no one else in the family is willing, though you know that we all love Bella." Jasper nodded once, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "This is why _you_ were made her soul mate and not Jasper or Emmett or any human. You _are_ willing to take that risk for her, are you not?"

I barely heard this last part, because I was already running into the sun crying "Bella! No!"

I heard gasps and mutters and even shouts, but I ignored it all. I concentrated on getting to Bella. And she heard me. She turned around and gasped. Her eyes widened in shock. But I was still too far away to save her, -- she was just a step away from that dreadful tile – and I didn't know if my distance away from her would cause her to go ahead with her plan and think that I wasn't real. I could have used my vampire speed, but my rash decision was starting to come down on me and I couldn't seem to move fast enough.

And suddenly, I wasn't moving at all. I was in a different place entirely. The whole world seemed to vanish.

I saw several scenes flash by me at once. I was in the meadow. _Our meadow. _I could see Bella and, shockingly, myself sitting in it. She was touching my face...I remember how that felt. I looked like I was enjoying it. That made sense. I suddenly felt a strong sense of joy.

And then I was in her bedroom, with her and my other self, and she was curled up with me in the bed. I was looking at her, and she was looking at me, and our expressions betrayed the love and desire that we had for one another. This time, my main emotion was love. That made sense, too.

I realized that I was experiencing all of this _through Bella's perspective_ and experiencing the emotions that she was feeling at the time. I was astonished. The scene changed. I was in our Biology class, and the lights were out. I was looking through Bella's eyes at myself, and realization hit me full force as I saw that I was in the exact same position as she was. Happiness flooded through me, at the same time as an electricity that I, Edward, remembered having felt at that time. I didn't know that Bella had felt it too.

I suddenly came to my senses and realized that I was no longer near Bella or the sunny street. _Oh no. _A new picture greeted me, and remained. The words "BEST MEMORIES" were stretched across a hill in front of me, and the sky was full of beautiful clouds. I was standing on another hill. _I'm in all of her best memories?_ I thought incredulously. _I guess I am. I hope she's alright! _

As I remained on this hill, I sat down and began to think.

_What am I doing here? Why am I no longer on the sunny streets of Jacksonville? What has happened to Bella?_

That was about as far as I got before I felt a strange tugging sensation in every part of my body, and was once again in Jacksonville.

Only this time, there was no sun. A cloud now covered it, but from the look of things light would come back soon.

And a small hand was trying to drag me along the street. I looked at Bella.

_How could someone so beautiful, and yet so hurt, still love me, the monster?_ For those three things struck me as I looked at her. **(A/N: The three things were that she was beautiful and hurt and that he was a monster for leaving her.) **And then she spoke, and I heard an angelic voice so pure and lovely it took my breath away. **(No pun intended.)**

"Edward, Jasper yelled at me from the alley that you have a new gift. He said that Alice saw that you have the capacity somehow to make these people forget about what they have seen. You need to do that. Can you please do that?" She said this all in a rush.

I couldn't believe that she was really here, before me. I simply stared at her. Her eyes, those sad, tired eyes, her hair, her whole face. I realized that she was wearing an orange blouse; the opposite colour of blue. Not that orange didn't flatter her appearance. It did. But I missed that blue, V-neck sweater that she had always worn when I was with her, and it saddened me even more to think that she was determined not to wear it.

Then what she said hit me, and I realized that we were running out of time. The sun was almost uncovered.

I nodded and searched within myself for this gift. Immediately, I found it. I focused on all of the people on the street who had seen me in the sun and erased it from each of their minds. It didn't take very long.

When Bella saw that I was done, she was tugging on my hand again. I let her pull me, and my family cautiously followed us. She pulled me into an abandoned shed and let the rest of my family in. She shut the door. Then, she did something totally unexpected.

She collapsed.

**Cliffy, I know! The next chapter will be posted soon! Really, REALLY long chappie! Please continue to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV:**

When I woke up, I was in a different place. A bedroom, so I wasn't still in the shed. Little details started to register as I realized that I was in Edward's bedroom. I suddenly remembered everything that I had done.

"Oh!"

And then I heard a voice – that same, beautiful voice in my recent delusions – talking to me. "I'm glad you're awake. You've been out for a while."

"Oh _no_!" Had I been kidnapped while I slept? The last thing that I remembered was my head hitting the pillow while I listened to Charlie explaining to Renee why he had transported me to Jacksonville. And, in a mocking twist of fate, the kidnappers had found an empty, unused house and an empty, unused bedroom – Edward's – and taken me there. And now, _now_ of all times, I was having a delusion.

"I'm sorry." His voice was saturated with pain. "I'll go."

"No, wait." Something was tugging at my memory, elusive, on the edges...

And I felt very, very stupid.

I had been about to kill myself again. **(A/N: Sorry, I was brainwashed and couldn't think of another way to make her kill herself in sunlight in a crowded place.)** I had heard gasps and murmurs. I had not bothered to turn, thinking they were just amazed at my proximity to the dreaded tile. And then I had heard one sentence that had changed everything. A child's voice. An observation.

"He's _sparkling_!" the child had exclaimed in awe.

And I knew, somehow, that it wasn't just an ordinary vampire **(Hahaha, I just **_**had**_** to write that!)** and that it was _Edward_ that was behind me. Not the Edward delusion. The _real_ Edward. Something told me that; a voice that sounded like his.

I had turned around and what I saw confirmed my suspicions. He was in the sun and sparkling like he had in the meadow. He had looked tired, – more than usual – and worn, and sad. And he was staring at me with apparent disregard for what the sunlight did to him.

Then, I had noticed his family in the shadows of an alley. Some were looking at him, others at me. And I knew that he was in danger. So many citizens had seen him in the sun. So I did the thing that I least wanted to do.

I made him disappear.

I thought about him just ceasing to exist – causing a sharp, agonizing pain in that hole in my chest – and he had gone. Just like that, leaving all the people of Jacksonville staring at the spot where he had been. And I knew that he and his family were still in danger, because somehow I'd messed up and people had _noticed_ his disappearance. It must have been what he felt like when I had nearly been killed by Tyler's van. Saving me, but then realizing that there was still danger and saving me again. And _again..._

Jasper had called out to me then, risking his family's discovery in their hiding place. "Alice had a vision!" he had cried. "Edward has a new gift, and he can make all these people forget about what they've seen! Wait for cover and then bring him back from wherever it is you sent him!"

I had panicked. _What if it's dangerous where I sent him? I don't know where I send people when I make them disappear! What if he gets killed?_ I had nearly fallen then, but I made myself not fall. I would have fallen on the tile and somehow I didn't feel like dying just then.

Then a cloud had passed over the sun. A very small cloud; a very small chance. I thought about Edward reappearing and he came. I had explained to him how he had to make them forget. He had looked...peculiar. Like he was looking at me with, well, love. And then his eyes had saddened for some reason. It had taken him a while and a lot of effort on my part, but eventually he understood. The people went back to doing their business.

I had looked up and noticed that the cloud was almost gone. We had just seconds left. I had pulled Edward along and gotten him and his family into a shed.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. "I forgot that all that had happened. I thought that I had just gone to Jacksonville."

Suddenly he was there, his face just inches from mine.

"Bella, don't you _ever_ say that you are sorry again. You saved my family's lives. You saved _my_ life. Without you –"

"Stop," I interrupted. I knew where this conversation would inevitably lend. I didn't want to talk about him leaving more than I had to. It was going to happen. He was going to leave again. "Edward..." And the whole thing came spilling out. I had wanted to drag out our conversation, but I couldn't help but say what I said next.

"I _know_ that you're going to leave again, okay? I'm not sure why you came to Jacksonville and almost ruined everything. It doesn't make sense. But honestly, you shouldn't have. You very nearly exposed your whole family! Think of Carlisle, and Esme, and Alice, and Jasper, and Emmett, and Rosalie...think of them, Edward. When you leave again, they'll be there for you for whatever hard times you go through, _if_ you go through any, which you won't because you would have left me. It –"

And this time, it was Edward who interrupted me.

"Bella, I won't leave you again. How can I explain this? I love you. The whole time I was gone, I might as well have died after all. I wasn't with the rest of my family. I hated myself for leaving you, but I thought that it was best. You would be able to live a normal, human life without being a danger magnet. You must have been tired of the constant trouble that I brought you. I still loved you then and I still love you now, but if you don't love me, please just tell me. I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore. I left before, I can..."

His voice broke at this point, and he was shaking with sobs. It was clear that he couldn't leave. It was clear that what he was saying was true. But it didn't make any sense.

"Edward, I want to believe you, I truly do. While you were gone, it was like my soul was missing. It was hard to breathe sometimes. Seeing Jacob made things easier, but not nearly as they used to be, as you can tell, since I tried to kill myself while I was still allowed to see him. After Charlie moved me to Jacksonville, I tried to live a normal life, tried to get better, but it didn't work." I was amazed that I was saying all of this to him. Obviously, he didn't love me, so what was the point? He was just guilty, I decided. Guilty for what I tried to do to myself. "But I can't believe you, because you are just guilty for what I tried to do to myself and you're going to leave me again."

His voice was raw, bleak. "Do you love Jacob, is that it? I won't stop you. But I think you should know that he's...well..."

"I know. He explained it to me. And after that, I grew less happy to be with them. They were calling you horrible names and saying that they could do much better than you and that you were stupid to leave me. And Jacob wanted me to be with him. But I...well...I didn't want that, Edward. He was the leader of the Edward-haters." My voice was bitter. "And then he tried to convince me and I ran away to home and then I tried...well, you know. After he heard that I had tried to kill myself, he did what I had been attempting to do. It was awful. I felt sorry for him...you probably heard that in my thoughts. If your gift got stronger, then I guess you can read my thoughts now. And know that I mean this with utter sincerity: I still love you, Edward. I have ever since around the first time I met you and I always will."

And before I knew it, he was kissing me. If felt so good to be held in his arms; felt so good to be loved by him. I knew it was true now, because he was crossing the boundaries that he had made before he left to keep me safe. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm and passion as he was giving me.

After a while, he remembered that I had to breathe (and so did I), so he stopped to let me catch my breath. I wasn't the only one breathing hard.

"Wow." He sounded amazed. "Your scent affects me the same amount, but it doesn't want me to take your life anymore. It wants...well, I guess that comes with my added gifts."

I smiled for the first time in a long, long time. "Edward, I have something to tell you. I have an added gift as well. I know it's weird; because I'm not, well, like you. But I do. I can make people disappear. I'm not sure exactly where they go, but I can make them reappear as well. That's what I did with you. I didn't want you to die."

"Bella," he said, and love saturated his voice. "I can answer one of your questions, at least. The places that people go are to your best memories. When they start to wonder where they are and realize that they aren't where they're supposed to be, they arrive on a hill looking to another hill that says "BEST MEMORIES" on it. You amaze me. Every single one of your memories that I visited had me in it."

I laughed. "It must have been interesting for that guy that I first made disappear, then, to meet you as well as me." I blushed, suddenly, thinking of something else, and saw Edward smile my favourite uneven smile. "He probably saw all of our intimate moments."

He laughed. "Yes, he probably did." I didn't answer. I just listened to his laugh. It was so good to hear it again.

He turned and kissed me again; holding me to him. And again, some boundaries were broken.

"I guess we can drop some of the boundaries, considering I don't have the urge to kill you anymore," he said, smiling. I must have looked like an idiot with my answering smile.

"You look beautiful, actually. Although, I'd like to see you wear more blue." I suddenly remembered the reason that I had not worn blue in months.

"That can be done, providing you stay," I said cautiously.

"Bella, I can never leave you again. And you _are_ good enough for me."

"This is going to be interesting..." I mumbled. A nightmare was more like it. Edward, reading my thoughts? _Oh no._

He laughed again. "Come on, love, let's talk to Carlisle about your new gift. I think we are all wondering about that. He said that he'd talk to us about it."

He took my hand and led me down the stairs.

**I am so sorry!!! I had Grad yesterday and didn't come home until late, so there was no time to update. More questions will be answered in the next chapter! Keep reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV:**

When we got into the living room, everyone was waiting for us. Because everyone was sitting in their groups, there was only one chair left. Edward smirked and motioned for me to sit with him. I happily complied; and saw everyone, even Rosalie, smile before Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I think that you know why we are all here. I saw myself what you can do that day in Jacksonville. Jasper, Alice and Edward know more than I do; I've just mainly heard everything second-hand. But what I think is pretty obvious is that there is some kind of force making everyone's gifts stronger."

Jasper spoke now. "Edward, your gift has been strengthened the most, which I find interesting. You not only can read minds stronger than before, therefore being able to read Bella's," he smiled at me, "but you can also tamper with them, in a way. You can tell whether what people are thinking is true or not and incidentally if what they're planning is intentionally destructive, and you can now tell every thought that the person's mind has ever had. You can also make people forget things as if they had never happened. I'm not sure how Alice saw that..." he trailed off.

"In my vision, I had Edward's gift," said Alice. "I know that it was just for the purpose of my understanding of the vision; I'm never going to be able to read minds." She grinned. "But anyway, in the vision I got a look at a civilian's mind and saw that he had forgotten about the whole thing. And I knew that Edward was capable of doing this. I told Jasper as quickly as possible. I knew that you were our greatest hope for Edward's safety, Bella, as well as our own. You were closest to him and could tell him easier than we could. And I'm afraid that I feared our discovery too much to go into the sun." She was ashamed; I could tell. So was everyone else.

"It's okay. I'm still not sure quite why Edward went. I'm not _that_ special. None of you should be risking your existence for me."

Edward smiled grimly. "Bella, it appears that I didn't teach you your lesson enough back in my room. We'll have to go back to it, I guess, and get it drilled into your head. I could, of course, do it with my new gift, but this way will be much more fun." He grinned at me, dazzling me. "You _are_ worth it."

I then heard the strangest noise – it was the vampire's equivalent of the mix between a laugh and a sob. It was coming from Alice. "I'm so glad you're back with Edward, Bella," she said to me quietly. "You don't know how much it's hurt our family: especially Edward."

I looked down. "I'm glad I'm back too." Edward put an arm around me and held me close.

Jasper cleared his throat, and our attention was brought back to the gifts. "I studied geology back in 1981, just for fun." He grinned at me. "A lot of forces come from the earth's core. What if some of these forces affect our kind?"

I thought about that for a moment. It made sense. After all, if these forces affected the earth, and therefore its population, couldn't they affect vampires as well?

"I did some investigations," continued Jasper. "I wanted to know more about it than human education could give me." Another grin. "It turns out that there is a sensitivity force in the earth's core. **(A/N: I'm completely making this up.) **It affects everyone, but especially our kind. It can detect when certain areas of the population are completely ecstatic, or falling to pieces." He threw a meaningful look at Edward. "It can also detect when people are feeling so much of one emotion that it could eventually destroy the world. Something like this has never happened before, but I can imagine that this force would help towards saving the planet, if it came to emotions of this magnitude. It struck me how all of our expanded gifts helped to getting Edward and Bella back together. I thought back to that geology class and my investigations...those experiences really helped me to understand my gift more."

Edward raised his hand. Everyone laughed.

"So, Professor Hale, does this mean that now that Bella's back our gifts will go back to normal?"

"No. I think that they will stay the way that they are. I think that there is still one thing, one hint, if you will, that something isn't right still."

I felt Edward stiffen and knew what Jasper was hinting at once. I was probably the first human to get a gift. Jasper evidently thought that it was time for a change. Edward, however, obviously didn't. I felt on the edge of the precipice of despair. Was it really about his compassion for me, or did he just not want me around that long?

Edward spoke.

"We need to get back upstairs. There are some things that I need to sort out."

They simply nodded, and we went back to Edward's room. He turned to me.

"Bella, I would like nothing better than to have you by my side for eternity. Never, ever, _ever_ doubt that. I will love you forever. I'm just not sure if it's what you want and if you won't outgrow me. Those are the only two things –"

"Edward, look at me. Look at my mind. _Find_ how I feel, how I _truly_ feel, about all of this."

For the next few seconds, I could tell that he was concentrating very hard. Finally, he smiled.

"Do you really love me that much? Your mind is practically overflowing with love for me." His smile turned wry. "And we can think about the other things once you are changed."

I blushed and felt his cool hand on my face. He lifted my chin. "That is one thing that I am going to miss about you: your blush."

And then I realized that he _was_ going to change me. I would be with him forever. The happiness in my mind must have been too much for him to bear.

But his smile just got bigger as he read my thoughts. Then his face turned abruptly serious. He got down on one knee and pulled out something from his pocket. My heart stopped beating.

"Isabella, will you be with me for the rest of eternity as my wife? I have loved you since practically the first time I met you," he smiled again, "and I would love it if you said yes. Will you marry me?"

All I could do was nod. I didn't even have to think about it.

**Shorter chapter: fluff and answered questions! Tell me if you are wondering anything still. Will update soon! I was at a sleepover and didn't get to the computer. Sorry! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV:**

"OH MY GOSH, BELLA!" Alice was screaming.** "**I'm so happy for you! When are you guys planning the wedding? Is it before or after you are changed? I already know, but I want to hear it from you! I wonder if you will get any new gifts after you are changed! I'm so excited! Can I have an important part in the wedding? I have to see your ring!" She lifted my hand up.

"It's so pretty!" And it was. It was gold and had a strip of diamonds leading up to one bigger topaz stone in the middle. Edward really did know me well.

"The wedding will be after I am changed, I think. That's what I'm wondering, too, but I don't mind because I'm sure just one gift can be stressful at times and just one gift is enough for the above-average person." I grinned at Alice. "And I think that it will just be a small celebration in our meadow."

"That is _such_ a good idea!"

"Yes, because Edward made it up."

"So, when are you going to be changed?"

"I don't know, actually, why don't we ask Edward?"

We walked back to Edward's room which Alice had pulled me out of in her enthusiasm. Alice burst right in. "I'm so happy for you guys! Bella's going to be my sister! She already is, practically, but now she will really be! And I can take her _shopping_ more! Oh, the possibilities! I'm sure that she will like it after she is changed!"

Edward groaned. "Alice, you would win the world record of the most enthusiastic person right now. And whether you and Bella go shopping more is completely up to her. You can't be gone long, though. We've been separated for far too long." He took my hand.

"When am I going to be changed, Edward? And what will happen then?" I asked.

"Well, I imagine that you would want to spend a little more time being human before you go off and live with me," he said, looking down at me. "Whenever you have spent extra time with all of the people that you want to, you can be changed. This would be a good opportunity to move, because we're all getting a little old now. Don't worry; there are lots of rainy places left. Would you like to live separately for a while with me or live with the rest of the family?"

"You," I said simply. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "And then we can break some more boundaries, since you will be one of us and we will be married," he said quietly, only for me.

But of course, Alice heard and started squealing with joy and jumping up and down.

"Alice!" Edward growled and jerked his head towards his door. Glaring at him, Alice exited.

Two days passed, in which I spent quality time with my friends at school (mainly Angela) and Charlie. He and Renee both gave their blessing, admitting grudgingly that I _was_ of age and able to make my own decisions and that Edward "seemed nice" (Renee) and "seemed sincere in his decision of not leaving me again" (Charlie.)

Only one important event took place in these two days. Billy Black came to visit me once while Charlie was out. I welcomed him, but was cautious. I knew how hateful his son had been to me in the last few weeks of his life.

"Bella," he said, getting straight to the point, "I know that you are marrying Edward and I swear that you won't get any trouble from us. I just want to ask you to be careful. Jacob really cared for you, he just made some wrong decisions, and I know that he would want you to be careful."

"Thanks, Billy," I said and helped him to get back to his car. But what I was really thinking was _we had better not get any trouble from you or any of the werewolves. Be careful? My safety is definitely in place. Besides, Jacob did not ever care for my like Edward did. He was really abusive and hurtful to me and to Edward. I feel sorry for him, but he was. _

That was the second of my two days. When Edward came to pick me up to take me to the "camping trip" that we would be going on for three days, he smiled. "I'm glad that you are on our side. I feel a bit sorry for Jacob too, but I'm glad that he's not bothering you anymore."

When we entered his room, everyone was waiting for us. Edward carefully laid me down on the bed.

"Bella, you can always back off from this, you know."

"Edward, you know how much I love you and want to be with you. Never doubt that."

"I won't," he said, and his teeth flashed brilliantly in the moonlight streaming through his window before he leaned down and bit me.

**Oooohhhhh, cliffy! Sorry about the order of things, I was just impatient for the change! I'll update soon! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV:**

Pain. That was all that I could feel. All kinds of pain. Physical pain, obviously, the kind of pain that you would have if all of the bones in your body were broken, only ten times worse. Emotional pain, as if you had been separated from everything that you loved forever. The way that I had felt before I came back. That was the harder pain to bear.

I'm not sure whether I screamed or not. I must have, because when I finally came out of all that pain, he was staring at me with a pained expression in agonized eyes. The only other people in the room were Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"Emmett, Rose and Jasper left to give you and Edward some privacy. We just wanted to see you through your change and support you. We'll give you some time now." Esme said.

"Thanks," I said, and it amazed me how musical my voice sounded. Not as musical as Edward's, but definitely more beautiful. When they had left, Edward turned from looking at them and smiled at me.

"Why don't you go look in the mirror? I've been so impatient that I think I can stand it a little bit longer."

I grinned. "Now that you've told me that, maybe I _will_ make it harder for you."

"Bella, you wouldn't." And it was true. Damn mind reader!

That reminded me, would I have any other gifts? But I could find that out later. I had to see myself first.

When I turned to look, I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be. I definitely was more beautiful. My hair was wavier, not curly **(A/N: I don't think that curly hair is ugly, don't worry!)** and longer, going a little further down my back. It was still the same shade of brown, but..._richer_ somehow. My skin was paler than normal, but it complemented my appearance, I had to admit. My curves were more pronounced, but not over-pronounced. Just perfect. And my eyes, of course, were...

_What?! How come my eyes are red?_

Edward sensed my panic and told me "Don't worry. Your eyes will change to topaz once you've hunted. Now, haven't I been waiting long enough?"

I smiled and nodded. He came to me and gently took me in his arms. I worried about the absence of my warmth, but he smiled and shook his head. He gently brushed my hair back from my face and kissed down, pausing at my lips before passionately doing the same to them. The same thrill of excitement flowed through me as when I was human, although it was more pronounced like everything else. I knew that had I still been human, my heart would have probably stopped by now.

When we broke apart, he smiled. "You still have warmth. A lot of it. Not _werewolf_ warmth, but the warmth that you used to have when you were human. I guess that's one of your gifts. This is going to be interesting."

"It seems as if I'm made for you, whether as a human or a vampire," I said. I knew how much he enjoyed warmth, not just any warmth, but _my_ warmth.

He kissed me again. "That is quite obvious. Now, shall we go down and speak to Carlisle, Jasper and Alice about your new gift or gifts?" He grinned. "Actually, it seems that the whole family is waiting to hear about it. Ready?"

I nodded and we started down the stairs.

Carlisle greeted us. "Welcome, Bella. Will you tell us any suspicions that you have or new gifts that you have discovered?"

"Well..." I said slowly, hesitantly. Edward smiled encouragingly. "I don't _think_ that I have the mind-reading ability, since I should have noticed that right away." Carlisle nodded.

"Let's just check. Can you hear my thoughts right now?"

I tried, but all was blank. "No."

One by one, we tried the other gifts that Carlisle knew of. It turned out that I was empathic as well, like Jasper. That would prove useful for the times that Edward was experiencing too many bad feelings.

"So, I have three gifts. One, I can turn people invisible, but with, um, supernatural creatures," I grinned, "I can't make the people around them not notice what happened. I'm empathic, like Jasper, and I still have one of my human traits: I'm warm. Is that right, Carlisle?"

He nodded.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at Edward. "I hope I'm not still clumsy as well."

"Oh, don't worry. Getting down the stairs seemed an easy job for you. That's good, considering our wedding is soon."

I smiled. "How soon?"

"A week," Alice and Edward both said at the same time.

"Good," I said, and stood up.

What I hadn't noticed was that my legs had gotten tangled with Edward's in the chair, and he had tried to get up at the same time. We both fell in different directions, but his fall created a domino effect because everyone else had stood up at the same time. He hit the lamp and it crashed to the ground along with the table that it was on, tripping Jasper, who fell into Alice, who moved the chair that Carlisle and Esme had been sitting on under their feet so that they tripped into it.

I sighed.

"I guess that I can't quite escape from clumsiness."

**I just **_**had**_** to add that! Next chapter up soon! Please review! Sorry that this chapter is so short!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Anything recognized belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward's POV:**

There she was. My angel. Standing right across from me. She was even more beautiful now as one of us than she was as a human. I would never leave her again. Ever.

As I stood there, half listening to the man reading to my right, I remembered the days that I had found out that she still loved me. The days that I had found that I had constantly put her life in danger when I was with her, and was putting her in more danger because I had left. Severe depression. Suicide, even.

I was glad – no, glad was not the right word – that she was standing across from me in her stunning white gown that Alice and Rosalie had bought for her. I was..._glad_...that she still loved me. Glad, for lack of a better word, that she forgave me and that she was still alive. The feeling that I felt right then was one of those indescribable things – like Bella herself.

I was jerked out of my reverie when I heard the man ask me a question. I searched his mind for it and then replied "I do." I began to pay attention again.

Bella stood there, smiling at me, as she said the same. "You may kiss the bride," the man said.

I caught Bella up in my arms and pressed my mouth against hers. I knew that there would be better moments in the future, but I couldn't imagine them.

**Bella's POV:**

Charlie was there, and Renee. They could be there because they knew that I was going to move to be with Edward and that the whole Cullen clan would be moving as well. Edward was going to tamper with their minds to make sure that they had no intention of visiting us. It came with his new gift.

I knew that this was the last time that I would see my parents. If we came back to Forks, it would be after they died. I accepted this fact. I was a little sad, but I knew that I could spend the rest of eternity with Edward, and that made up for it.

After the wedding, they both came up to me.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella!" cried Renee, ecstatic. "I'll miss you, of course, but I'm sure that you'll have fun with the Cullens."

With _Edward_, mostly. And "have fun" was not the best phrase. "Fun" could not describe it. I'm sure that Edward was smiling at my thoughts.

"Good luck, Bells. Make sure you're happy," Charlie said seriously. "I'm sure that Edward will take good care of you, and the rest of the family as well. But if they don't, come home, okay?"

"I will, Charlie." Had I been a human, my voice probably would have broken right about now, tuning my parents in that something was wrong. But with being a vampire came less emotional stress. They had no idea.

"I'll miss you," I had to add. "If you don't see me again...um, for a long time, make sure that you forgive me for everything." I grinned. "And most of all make sure that you guys know that I will always love you."

Charlie looked at me like he knew exactly what was going on, though I'm sure he didn't. "I will, Bells. I will."

Renee was completely oblivious. "Take care, honey. I will remember."

Then, Edward was at my side.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Even though I was now one of them, he still had the power to dazzle me.

"Y-yes," I nodded vigorously.

He chuckled and led me to his special occasion car, the Aston Martin. "I'm going to have to buy you a new car," he said, looking down at me. "You can still keep your truck if you want. But I'm still going to get you a car."

I sighed. "Now that we're married, I will let you." I grinned as we got into his car and sped away to our new life together – for eternity.

**Well, there you go! You can give me questions in reviews.**

**starbook**


End file.
